tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
RPG Mew Mew
RPG Mew Mew (RPGミュウミュウ) is a 'just for fun' series created by Princess Mew. Inspired by Log Horizon anime. Will be finished later "posted so that I, the creator wouldn't forget". Story A bunch of players on the online MMORPG game called "Hoshishima" are one day stuck and transferred into the game and no way out. Now many have to live there. So what will happen now? The players all have a Mew Form but when relaxed and having a normal day, they're in "Civilian Form" as a new way of magic or some function in the New World, allowed them to hide their animal features so they can be normal as well. The Player Mews and Cyniclons don't get along and are always at odds and fighting each other. Characters Mew Mews 'Miruku Tsukishima/Mew Milk' The main protagonist. She goes to the same school as Orenji does in real life and is her best friend. She goes by Mew Milk in the game but her real name is Miruku Tsukishima. She's a senior player of the game as her character is level 90 and is a Samurai class character. She's infused with the Marine Iguana. 'Orenji Thewlis/Mew Orange' She's Himawari's best friend in real life as they go to the same school together. She was also one of the people she got to play Hoshishima with. She goes by Mew Orange in the game but her real name is Orenji Thewlis. She's a senior player of the game as her character is level 57 and is a Swashbuckler class character. She's infused with the Sun Bear. 'Meron Nobuyuki/Mew Melon' Another play of the game and a senior. He's energetic and always wanting to play around and have fun. He goes by Mew Melon in the game but his real name is Meron Nobuyuki. He's a level 79 and a Monk class character. He's infused with the Clouded Leopard. 'Oreo Hanamiya/Mew Oreo' He's a player of the game and a junior. His first time playing the game and he was tricked and trapped within a guild known as "Gremlin" along with other new players. He goes by Mew Oreo in the game but his real Oreo Hanamiya. He's a level 8 at the beginning but later on a level 63 and a Kannagi class character. He's infused with the Sword-Tailed Newt. 'Ryokucha Hanamiya/Mew Green Tea' She's another player of the game and a junior. Twin sister of Mew Oreo and was also tricked into Gremlin along with other new players. She's the opposite of her brother, she's gentle and mellow unlike him. She goes by Mew Green Tea in the game but her real name is Ryokucha Hanamiya. She's a level 9 at the beginning but later on a level 64 and a Samurai class character. She's infused with the Santander Poison Dart Frog. 'Mochi Mikotsuki/Mew Mochi' He's another player of the game and a senior. He's smart and always scheming up some sort of plan that would end up in trouble. Otherwise he blushes around a girl easily. He goes by Mew Mochi in the game but his real name is Mochi Mikotsuki. He's a level 80 and is a Summoner class character. He's infused with the Black Lab. 'Unagi Gardner/Mew Unagi' She's another player of the game and a senior. She's smart and always thinking before acting, as she is careful and not careless, though her plans do backfire sometimes. She goes by Mew Unagi in the game but her real name is Unagi Gardner. She's a level 76 and is a Bard class character. She's infused with the Red Squirrel. 'Kyandi Albazaka/Mew Candy' She's a player of the game and a junior. She just started to get into RPG's alongside her younger brother Zalma and so they started this game. She's cute but has a deadly bite to her if you make her angry. She goes by Mew Candy in the game but her real name is Kyandi Albazaka. She's a level 11 at the beginning but later on level 75 and is a Sorcerer class character. She's infused with the Gazelle. 'Keki Albazaka/Mew Cake' He's a player of the game and a junior. He alongside his older sister Cana both started to play the game together. Unlike his sister, he's more of the sweet and gentle type then deadly bite type. He goes by Mew Cake in the game but his real name is Keki Albazaka. He's a level 13 at the beginning but later on level 77 and is a Monk class character. He's infused with the Walrus. NPC/Humans Cyniclons 'Ansu Apricot' One of the Cyniclons. The older sister of Banana Bread and Mud Pie. She's a really weird Cyniclon who can't attack at all and possesses powerful offense and defense. She is a huge masochist so many can't seem to understand how she is Banana Bread and Mud Pie's older sister. 'Banana Bread' The middle brother of Ansu Apricot and Mud Pie. He's the more calm one of the three siblings. He finds Ansu's really stupid and weird even though she's his older sister. Banana is more accurate when he attacks and rarely ever misses. 'Mud Pie' The youngest brother of Ansu Apricot and Banana Bread. Among the three siblings, despite being the youngest, he is the more mature one of them, though he is also calm as Banana Bread is. Mud hates Ansu's masochist side and finds it disgraceful for a Cyniclon. Locations 'Kemono Café' The main base of operations, located in the town of Marshal. It was created by Kiruku and Meron as an ideal place to earn money but also as a work base for them. Miruku, Orenji, Meron, Oreo, Ryokucha, Mochi, Unagi, Kyandi and Keki work there. 'Marshal' A town located in Hoshishima on the Japanese server. It's the main located of the series and where most of the Mews live. Kemono Café and many other notable shops and small food restaurants are located in this medium sized town. Items * Milk Katana * Orange Rapier * Melon Gauntlets * Oreo Wand * Green Tea Odachi * Mochi Staff * Unagi Lute * Candy Grimoire * Cake Khakkhara * Love Sword (Ansu Apricot) * Earth Daggers (Banana Bread) * Mud Whip (Mud Pie) Notes * Himawari ; Subclass: Idol * Taiyo ; Subclass: Housekeeper * Yuki ; Subclass: Butler * Shiro ; Subclass: Diva * Kuro ; Subclass: Animal Tamer * Maya ; Subclass: Gambler * Elam ; Subclass: Maid * Cana ; Subclass: Doll Master * Zalma ; Subclass: Househusband Category:RPG Mew Mew Category:Series Category:Stories Category:AUs Category:Incomplete Pages Category:Princess Mew